TDHS 1: First Day
Chris:Hello everybody today is the brand new season of TOTAL DRAMA and you probobly know what its called but their first challenge is brruuuutal hehehehehe (a boat shows up) katie:hello! sadie:yeah hello Chris Chris:and here comes sam:(lands on ground) brandon:hahahaha sam:you should go back to anger management classes brandon:why do you think that (another boat shows up) harold:hello everybody (falls off onto face)good thing duncan's not here (another boat shows up) izzy:(laughs manically)HELLO! HAHAHAHA (jumps off boat) zoey:hmmm...(jumps off boat) cody:nice to be back (trips off boat) AHHH sabastian:oh whatever (jumps off boat) eva:im here too you know Chris:i know eva:(jumps off) sierra:codykins! (jumps off) william:(walks silently off boat looking backwards) noah:ugh (jumps off boat) phil:cool high school! mike:(pushes phil off the boat)hehehe (jumps off) phil:who did that trent:gwen cmon! (jumps off) gwen:i'm coming (jumps off) morgan:this is cool i hope i make it far Chris:well you dont know yet! morgan:well nope! (jumps off) Chris:hello high schoolers! brandon:sam's not a high schooler he's a kindergartener sam:grr! Chris:well whatever you are.....you are here today to try to get $10000 brandon:TRY to get is right because.... chris:shut up already! eva:he is right... idiot mike:well im not aggreeing to anything trent:well lets just finish gwen:yeah chris:well are you guys ready for a challenge? everyone:yeah eva:kinda chris:a 12 minute run of death around the school eva:thats easy brandon:not for sam sam:(punches brandon real hard) brandon:(falls over) chris:well he's out (a thing pops up in the corner that says 17) chris:ok everyone go! everyone:(starts running) gwen:this is goanna get real hard trent:yeah william:can someone help me im not good at running phil:i would if a had muscles sabastian:shocker phil:what do you think you are sabastian:a sheep william:ugh! sam:since my brother is gone i can do whatever like video games (gets out console and starts playing) oh yeah! (runs into sierra)woah sierra:woah! cody:(runs past them) sam:looks like you have better business seirra:COOODY!i'll carry you codykins! cody:that ok im fine! (falls over) (a thing pops up in the corner that says 16) seirra:CODY! (keeps running) NO! mike:woah cody fell real hard zoey:yeah trent:2nd lap already! gwen:yeah im tired but im still going sierra:(picks up cody) i've got you cody:uuugh izzy:hahahahaha sabastian:well (falls over) katie:i can't run much longer sadie:me neither katie and sadie:(fall over) chris:what will happen up next on TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL! (commercials) chris:Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL in the 12 minute run of death noah:this is really getting boring morgan:oh cheer up noah:(pushes morgan back) morgan:(falls over) chris:i thought you were more athletic morgan:i am william:almost(fallsover) noah:hi trent trent:hello noah are you here for a race? noah:uhhhh no (runs off) izzy:but i am! trent:uhhh really? izzy:yes! trent:(runs real fast) izzy:COME BACK HERE! (chases after) trent:woah! izzy:(jumps on trent's shoulders) trent:HEEEEEEELP! cody:help me more! sierra:do you need to go to the doctor? cody:no thanks trent:(almost falls over)NO!!(pushes izzy off) izzy:yahahaha i win! trent:that wasn't fair izzy:want a rematch noah:might want to think about that anser sabastian:you should do it for your own good trent:uhhhhhh let me think (zooms away) gwen:what was that trent:...... katie:it's boring down here sadie:yeah bt if we get eliminated... katie and sadie:this would'nt be worth anything! (laugh) zoey:ahh what a butiful day it is mike:yeah! zoey:(sniffs the air)ahhhh eva:move out of the way punks mike:hey! morgan:it's more boring just sitting here noah Noah:it would be less boring if i was sitting morgan:whatever cody:(slips out of sierra's arms)hahahaha chris:aaaaaaaaaaaand TIMES UP!! ITS OVER! everyone:yes! eva:.ok chris:everyone who fell come up to the...oh yeah i forgot guys go inside the high school everyone:(walk in) woaaaaah chris:(points to a room with risers)that will be where we have school serimonies at (points to a bathroom) that's where your confessionals will be in their eva:so whoever fell has to go to the school ceremony chris:yep! trent:great!but what do we do when their... chris:you sit in the peanut gallery trent:ok...... (commercials) (katie,sadie,cody,brandon,sabastian,william,morgan get on the risers) chris:instead of marshmellows were handing out tests sadie:ooooooo chris:when i call your name come get your paper,cody cody:(gets his paper) chris:brandon brandon:torture sam! (gets paper) chris:sabastian sabastian:yes! (gets paper) chris:william william:i'll win total drama! (gets paper) chris:today two contestants are going katie:huh! sadie:nooo! chris:the last test goes to...........MORGAN! morgan:yeah! (gets paper) chris:katie and sadie im afraid you have to go on the ship of shame brandon:(snickers) loser chris:(hands them papers with F's)bye bye! katie and sadie:(walk out slowly) chris:i have another suprise welcome DUNCAN AND EZIKIEL! duncan:(walks in)Hello people ezekiel:yo yo yo ezikiel in the house gwen:well well well out from jail trent:yeah duncan:yeah but..... chris:i'm afraid we have no more time folks see what happens next time on TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL! duncan:really right now?